Make you glad you came
by Qella
Summary: Prompted: Kurtbastian bodyshots;) (slight Klaine)


**Author's note:**

**Kurtbastian bodyshots, prompted on tumblr by _alone-in-the-dark-again_  
**

**_Lyrics inspirited: __Glad you came _by _The Wanted_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee  
**

* * *

**Make you glad you came  
**

They won. They won at Nationals and that was the reason Kurt was sitting in a car with Finn and heading to Rachel's place. Her dads were out of town for the weekend, Kurt didn't understand why they left now when Rachel was going to move to New York soon, he would guess they would intend to spend the time with her, but it gave them a perfect occasion for having a last party together and what he heard, the evening was in full swing.

They were running late, his dad insisted to have dinner as a family as every Friday evening and they could go later. He got few texts from Rachel, she said that everybody was there already and even a couple of Warblers showed up, she said that Blaine invited them and Kurt was glad he could see their faces again.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

"Why are you so nervous?" Finn asked and gave him a side look but eyes still keeping on the road.

Kurt waved his hand. "Nothing, just Blaine, he didn't answer me for an hour," he slid his thumb over the screen of his phone again and it lighted up, but there wasn't any new message.

"We're almost there, I'm sure he's fine." Finn shrugged his shoulders and Kurt gave out a sigh. They left the car at already overcrowd parking place and went inside.

The amount of people squeezed in Rachel's basement was impressive and he could see all his friends dancing and singing around the place and smiled.

"Kurt! Finn!" Rachel screamed and ran to hug them.

"Geez, you're really drank," Kurt laughed and pushed her off.

"I know," she giggled, "here, your inviting drink," she pushed a half-full bottle of _something_ into Kurt's hand and he stared at it.

"I don't think-," Kurt said unsure but she cut him off.

"Kurt, come on, we won! One night won't kill you!" He gave her a look, but took a sip and then it clicked in his mind. "Rachel, where is Blaine? He wasn't answering me."

"Oh, Blainieee!" She cried out and some people repeated it after her. "There was a drinking game he started, but he got wasted."

"Game? It's only ten o'clock, where is he," Kurt raised himself on his tiptoes and searched through the crowd, Rachel tugged his arm.

"He's upstairs, he was vomiting."

"God, I need to check up on him," Kurt turned back with a heavy feeling in his guts.

"You don't have to. He's fine, asleep," Sam appeared by his side with a small smile on his face. Rachel pushed his elbow up and raised his arm. "You can do it later, now drink," she grinned.

"You are a bad, bad person, Rachel Berry," he said while shaking his head, but he raised the bottle to his lips eventually.

ˇˇˇˇˇˇ

He met a few Warblers, Nick and Jeff, who were sitting together on a sofa and looked even closer than ever before. He grinned at them and they raised their arms to clink their glasses with him. He exchanged a few words with them and continued his journey around the room.

"Oh, hello there, princess. Would you like a drink?" Kurt's heart made a funny move when he heard _that_ voice. He turned around and his breath stuck in his throat at the sight.

On a low-level coffee table, surrounded by a crowd of giggling and drunken girls, was _Sebastian Smythe_, lying wide spread on his back all over the piece of furniture. His head was tilted down over the edge and looking at Kurt upside down while grinning widely. He was half naked, his soaked shirt opened and hanging from his one arm on the floor, his belt was apparently tossed aside and forgotten, his pants unbuttoned and pushed down that the line of his pubic hair poking out of his boxers. His bare chest was a mess insisting of a sticky liquid and fruit flesh. He noticed lime slices tossed all around.

Santana was kneeling on the table next to him and gave the boy a light playful smack on his stomach.

"Stop moving, Smythe," she sneered, Sebastian bit his lower lip when he looked up at her and then back at Kurt as she poured from a bottle of _tequila_ into his bellybutton and he shivered. Santana reached for a lime to stuck it between his teeth and spread some salt on the boy strained neck after she licked the skin. His hair was a hot mess and Kurt took a long gulp from the bottle he was gripping and swallowed heavily when she leaned down, licked his neck and sucked the fluid from Sebastian's stomach before lifting herself to bite off the fruit from his mouth. The bastard was intensively staring into his eyes for the whole time.

"I- I'm fine," Kurt waved his arm with the bottle and rocked on his heels.

"Don't be such a prude," the lying boy stretched his arm into his direction and started muttered under his breath. "_Now I'll take you by the hand. Hand you another drink. Drink it if you can,_" he was singing smiling and the rest of people joined him. He came close, Sebastian gripped his wrist and Santana replaced the bottle in his hand with _tequila_. He unsurely knelt on the table with one knee and didn't know how to continue. Sebastian tugged him closer and he hooked one leg over Sebastian's thigh and put his knee between his legs. Sebastian let go his hand and put it on the back of Kurt's thigh bringing him closer.

"Come on lick me here," Sebastian's voice was rough and low when he ran his hand over his neck and looked at him under his lashes. Kurt nodded and leaned on his one hand before he pushed himself to hang over him and brought his tongue on Sebastian's already salty skin. Sebastian's fingers dug into his leg and slowly moved more up. Kurt felt like drunk when he gathered some salt between his fingers from a small plate and rolled it into the skin, their eyes fixed. He found a fresh piece of lime and gently put into Sebastian's mouth and went sit back. The boy's leg was pressed to his groin and slowly moving when he raised his trembling hand and tried to pour the alcohol into the boy's navel, but he missed and spilled it on all over him.

"Oh! You will have to lick him for like hours now to drink it all!" Brittany squeaked out and Sebastian's body shook with a laugh.

"My bad," he said and pinched his side and Sebastian gave him dangerous glare when he yanked away. _Somebody was tickling?_ Kurt smiled to himself and brought his fingers along his side and Sebastian jerked again and gave out a muffled noise before he growled.

Kurt stopped to torment him eventually, handed the bottle to the blond girl and took in a deep breath before he went back to his neck to lick the skin. He sucked down a little and felt as Sebastian's pulse quickened. He then slid himself lower over his leg and put his hands on his hips to steady him down before he could brought his tongue on his abdomen. He didn't dare to go lower even it was tempting. Instead he glanced up and blushed when he saw Sebastian's wild expression. His hand was caressing Sebastian's side and slowly moving to his groin when he was trying to catch all the running drops. Somebody cried out on the other side of room and it reminded him that there were dozens of people watching him and he brought himself up and pressed his lips to Sebastian, squeezing his eyes tight. They were as soft as he remembered; his throat tightened when he tilted his head back and looked to his eyes.

"I have to go," he panicked and lifted himself off him, clumsily jumping on his feet. "I have to check up on Blaine," his eyes watered when he glanced at Sebastian for the last time and ran off the room and up the stairs. He was slowly going through the quiet house; he could only hear hushed noises and music from the basement. He went to Rachel's room when he guessed Blaine was. He pushed on the door, a small lamp on the bedside table was on and it was filling the room with a soft light. He noticed a figure under the sheets and went to sit on the other side of the bed. Blaine looked tired and was regularly breathing through his nose. Kurt lied down next to him and pressed his palm over his mouth to suppress his sobs. He woke up again slightly disoriented and after he glanced at his phone he found out he fell into a sleep for about twenty minutes. He stood up and went out off the room, quietly closing the door behind himself. Sebastian was standing on the end of the corridor with wet hair, apparently freshly showered and waiting at him. He couldn't look at him as he tried to sneak along him, but strong arm stopped him.

"Kurt," Sebastian said pleadingly and he brought his redden eyes at him. "Come with me somewhere, anywhere," he was tugging him back. "I missed you."

"Sebastian," _I missed you too_, "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Why not? _Baby, stay with me and I can make you glad you came,_" he was singing again and gave him a hurtful smile before he kissed him. Kurt felt new tears in his eyes when he kissed back, but then he shook his head and pushed him away.

"I can't, please. I can't anymore." He stepped back before he ran away without glancing back.


End file.
